I Know Now What Love is Like
by Ymir-chan
Summary: Discontinued for now. Later maybe. She was a vampire who lost her only love. Now news of Battousai spring up to distroy her happiness only to find he looks familier. Reincarnation fic. Bk k. R&R plz Its alot beter than i make it out to be, i promis. My v
1. He didn't care

Kaoru is a vampire who fell in love with Kenshin. He was killed one night and she decided to help others and live a life that he would want her too, but then some one called Battousai comes to ruin the peace she worked hard to contain. What happens if he reminds her of someone she used to know, what if she falls in love with him, and he's a vampire?  
  
I don't know, I'm making this up as I go.  
  
JK ha ha ha  
  
I know, lame.  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I don't own him, just this story. That is all, no more, nothing, empty, no ownership..ect.ect.ect...  
  
*AN* I know that I haven't updated my other stories but this idea came to me and I had to go on it. But, as you might see, this is a vampire fic and a reincarnation fic. This is kinda my thing on what a vampire is. First, they only drink blood when they really need it, and they can go out in the day. They only have the teeth during night. That's only half of it, but I can't say everything in ANs so I will get on with this story.  
  
AN2* well, I will let you guys rate this and then you guys can tell me if you want me to continue this thing, ok? K  
  
Chapter One He doesn't care  
  
She was hungry, she put the temptation off for as long as she could but it was starting to drain her life instead of her energy. Not wanting to die in a couple of days, she thought it best to search for a meal to sustain her for a few months.  
  
She was in Kyoto when this craving hit and was nowhere near civilization. In the month that she had been in the mountains, she had seen no more than three people.  
  
That's when she met him, Kenshin Himura, a young man training with his master out in the middle of nowhere. She was able to enlighten the two men of her plight and he was more than willing to oblige to her. Gratefully she fed, and then went to sleep. Of course, when she awoke, Kenshin was there waiting.  
  
He didn't care that she was a vampire, once she assured that no harm would come to him or his master he offered her friend ship and a place to stay.  
  
She had been living for centuries, feeding here and there but never really taking the time to know someone. But she didn't befriend him, he befriended her. Even his master, Hiko, liked her, even if he didn't show it.  
  
She stayed there for half a year, far longer than she had ever stayed in one place before. But she loved it here. It was peaceful and she had two friends that completely understood her. Her favorite part about those six months was the ever faithful Kenshin. Over time she had grown to love him and he love her. When she had an unbearable craving he offered, even if she declined he persisted.  
  
Then a war broke out. Kenshin wanted desperately to help but she and Hiko were not so quick to run and join. Kenshin didn't like the idea, so he left without them. She stayed with Hiko for a while then announced that she would have to travel again. He understood and gave her directions to the next town. He did say to come back sometime, if not to see him at least. Saying she would, she left.  
  
Kenshin never left her mind. All throughout the war she was tempted many times to find him. She knew he was alive because she had seen him fight many times and found that even she had trouble beating him. Then word of Battousai sprang up. Rumors of his viciousness and bloodlust made her look for her beloved.  
  
It didn't take her long to find out that her Kenshin was Battousai. She got info from a spy she caught and found out who his next mission was and went to intervene. When he saw her next to his dead victim he invited her to his room to explain.  
  
She knew that he had to do this so she left him to do his job and made him promise to go to Hiko after the war and wait for her. He promised, and she left.  
  
She didn't know what happened but she heard news not more than a week after that the Battousai was dead due to his room blowing up.  
  
It turns out that someone found out about her presence in his room that night and suspected him a spy. So they disposed of him.  
  
She was heart broken. It was all her fault, she new, if she would have just left after feeding, she would never have got attached.  
  
But she new that wasn't it. She was angry for interfering. She was angry that they thought she was a spy. She was angry because no mater how much she loved him, she never told him. He probably thought they were friends. She wanted so much more for them. She would have happily loved with him till he died of old age because she would never turn him into what she is. But now, she would never find out what he thought of her.  
  
One thing she would do is tell Hiko what had happened. She knew that Kenshin would not want her to be sad and lonely so she was going to change. She loved having a friend like Kenshin, and now that she had one, life before seemed so lonely.  
  
She left that mountain for the last time with the knowledge of a great technique, the will to make a life, and the power to make people happy like she once was. This was her goal till her death, which wouldn't come too soon.  
  
WWWEEELLL this is my first chappy of my third RK fic. Please R&R so I can get on my second chappy. Just so you know, this is a BK fic. SO now, I have to go type my other story, I have a writer's block and its driving me crazy! 


	2. To see familiarity

How long has it been? I forgot, but I know that it has been way to long.  
  
Just so you all know, I have had a horrible writer's block, and to ad to that, I'm going crazy and the school wont let me come back till I am diagnosed or I'm sane again. Also, I'm moving. So, it might take even longer to update. To add to that even more, is that my older brother, (who is like, 24) just moved in with us and he is always on the computer, like every second. He just talking to sluty women, so why can't he give it a rest and let me on once in a while?  
  
Ok, so now you know why it's been so long since I've updated. Now, on to the disclaimer than the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think I even own my own socks, I borrow them from my sister. So, why would I own this? Yeah, I thought so.  
  
('') people thinking.  
  
I now know what love is like-: to see familiarity  
  
'I guess you could say, I've changed. After Kenshin's death, I traveled till like the twenty first century. I'm not sure how long I walked. It was still the Bakumatsu(sp) when I left to find a new life. I don't keep track of time, but I do know that I've been keeping track lately. Not to long after the new millennium, I met Misao.'  
  
'I met Misao at a bar, and we became quick friends. She had a little brother named Yahiko, a rooster-head friend named Sano, and a secret crush named Aoshi. I guess you could say that the whole family adopted me.'  
  
'Misao and I would go to work every day, then I would teach Yahiko a blend of an old technique and Kenshin's style, then me and Aoshi would meditate and have tea together. All in all, it was just as good as it was with Kenshin. No one here knows about my being a vampire, but I'm sure Aoshi has his suspicions.'  
  
One day, Misao and I were going to work as usual. That's when everything started to happen.  
  
"Kaoru, have you heard the rumors of numerous murders happening to some of the politicians?"  
  
"I have, and I've also heard that he has called himself the Battousai." Kaoru bristled at that. Some heartless killer using her past lover's name.  
  
The two arrived at work, and started at once serving customers their drinks. The two worked in a bar, which also housed many disgusting creatures. Men with no morals.  
  
*** ***  
  
Kaoru was working quietly when a sharp feeling went up her spine. It was a strong aura, piercing her soul, screaming anger and evil throughout her being. Desperately, Kaoru searched the room for the one giving off such an evil ki, but the bar was overly crowded that night. Kaoru turned to Misao.  
  
"Hey, Misao, do you feel that immense power?" "Yeah, it doesn't feel real. It doesn't feel human either. What is it?"  
  
Kaoru thought for a while. It didn't feel human. It was pure evil, and she couldn't point out who it belonged to.  
  
Suddenly, there were multiple screams, and everyone went running. Kaoru rushed Misao out the back door, and then reentered the bar.  
  
It was completely empty. She could still feel that evil energy somewhere in the room. There was a deep voice that emitted from the room.  
  
"You should run while you can. Its dangerous for a little girl like yourself to go looking for death."  
  
"I'm not looking for death, I'm looking for a murderer who has a blinding amount of ki to be human."  
  
A force hit the back of her head and she went sprawling across the floor. Standing up, she realized she was covered in the blood of a few of the victims from the earlier scrimmage. She turned around to face her opponent, but stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Standing there, with a sword and fangs, was a man with red hair, cross shaped scar, and golden eyes. A man who looked almost identical to Kenshin, in his Battousai mode.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru didn't even relies she said that out loud. She didn't even see the mans shocked features.  
  
"Who are you woman?"  
  
*** ***  
  
Yeah, I know, its short, but I had to put something up there. Just something to read. I do hope that you can be patient, but as I'm posting this, I'm also on my next chapter. So, just be looking for it, and it will come, I promise. So, now how to fill up this space.  
  
Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, pop goes the weasel!  
  
Rudolph the red nose rain dear, like Pinocchio, had a very shinny nose, like Pinocchio, and if you ever saw it, like Pinocchio, you would even say it glows, like Pinocchio, dashing through the snow, on a pair of rocket skis, over fields we go, crashing into trees, all I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, jingle bells, jingle bells, frosty the snowman, was a ok that's enough for now, I think I've filled enough space for now.  
  
Ja ne, minna-sama. Love, Ymir-chan 


	3. An enemy lover

Hey, yah I'm updating, what a surprise. Well, I've been up all night finishing the chapter to Past Person, but now I'm gonna do this. Since I don't have internet yet, I'm just going to finish my stories and update. So this is all good for you, but right now I'm bushed. Its three forty now and I'm just barely awake. Where's the coffee?  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I would just make the manga like I would want and it wouldn't end up like it did.  
  
I know now what love is like An enemy lover  
  
Kaoru stood there, staring at a copy of a man she recognized. This man was different though, Kenshin only had one scar across his cheek, this man had an x.  
  
But then she realized he was not human. "I am Kaoru, and I will now be your destroyer. I protect this city and I don't need another vampire ruining all I've worked for."  
  
The vampire looked smugly at her. "I see you don't like vampires all that much. I kill humans like you every day. You should leave now before I decide to kill you too."  
  
Kaoru smiled at the idiot. He hadn't been alive long to realize she too was a vampire. But, she had been alive for so long that she could easily mask her inhuman aura. Picking up a pool stick, she held it like a katana and took a stance she learned from Kenshin, battou-jutsou. He mimicked her stance, but held a real katana.  
  
Hissing low in her throat and snarling slightly, she showed off her gleaming sharp teeth which surprised the vampire and he let his guard down. Jumping, she dove behind him and went to strike his back, but he turned and blocked it. She raised her weapon over her head to hit his shoulder and neck but again he blocked. Kaoru repeatedly struck out at him, and each time he blocked her strike.  
  
Kaoru stepped back and took a breather. She was going easy on the guy, but he was not tying either. She was one of the oldest vampires around, and yet he was just as strong as her. The older you are, the stronger you are. By how little he knew about their kind, she supposed he was born not to long ago. But was remarkably strong, too strong.  
  
"Are you the one who calls himself Battousai?"  
  
"Yes, and now that you know, you shall die."  
  
He charged this time, putting more strength into his swing. His blade slid down the pool stick, sending wood shavings to fly at her. The blade stopped when it reached her hand, but it was cutting her and blood started to run down her fingers. She pulled back and ran the end of the stick into his chest. He gave a soft grunt, then he too pushed his blade into her abdomen. She gave a slight cry as more blood flowed out, staining her uniform. While the blade was twisting around in her muscles, she swung the stick, hitting him in his temple, knocking him out.  
  
Kaoru lay down her stick, and collapsed on the ground next to the battousai. The hole in her stomach was minor and she would live, but it had been a while since she was last wounded like that, and it would take a while to heal.  
  
She looked over at the prone form lying next to her. It was like Kenshin, her Kenshin, was sleeping peacefully next to her again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of those days over a century ago.  
  
He isn't a reincarnation of her Kenshin. Vampires are made, either by another vampire, or by dieing an extremely tragic death and live on to repent in a way or find what they were missing in the first place. Before you die, you have to beg to live again, and have a reason. Most reasons for a vampire are to find the happiness that they never had when they were alive.  
  
For Kaoru, it was for love. She loved her father so much, but he paid no attention to her. He was all she had and he didn't care. When she refused to marry, just so she could stay with her father, he had gone crazy with anger and told her she was worthless, then killed her. Kaoru had been traveling for many centuries trying to find love, a fatherly love, a friendly love, even a romantic love. But after her death, she was slightly traumatized and feared growing to attached to someone for fear she would be treated like before. This fear grew until she couldn't be around to many people, and then she was all alone. She didn't want to be around anyone, unless to feed.  
  
That was her story, but what about this strange look alike? Tiredly, she lifted Battousai up and ran out of the bar, quietly leaving town and entering the woods to a cabin. This small cabin was hidden behind large trees and was almost imposable to find. Entering, she grabbed some rope and tied the man down tightly, then bandaged her hand and stomach. She dumped water over his head, and he woke up spluttering.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru looked at the man with indifference. He stared back at her with cold, uncaring eyes.  
  
"I told you, I am Battousai."  
  
"No, your name, where you came from, and how old are you."  
  
Battousai looked at her perplexed, then confusion ran across his features. It was like the first time he ever thought of it. He was trying so hard to find an answer that he let his guard down and Kaoru could see right through his soul. It was cold and uncaring, but there was a small pink spot there.  
  
He looked up to her, his eyes showing all the confusion and worry he was feeling. "I don't know. I have no memories, of who I am, or how old I am. I don't know anything."  
  
Maybe she hit him to hard.  
  
"What do you know then?"  
  
His face went cold again. "That is something you can not know."  
  
"How far do your memories go back?"  
  
Again he was thinking. "About a month or so."  
  
Kaoru nodded. He looked harmless now, and maybe he wouldn't attack her. "If I let you go, will you attack me?"  
  
"Maybe" He grinned, "maybe not."  
  
"I want you to leave now. Don't try looking for me, because you won't find me. Good bye Battousai."  
  
He was about to respond when a searing pain shot through his head, and everything went black. Kaoru put the stick down that she hit him with, and picked up his limp body. She hated hitting him, but she couldn't trust him not to do anything if she untied him. She walked further into the forest and dropped him into a bush.  
  
She walked back to town and to the bar she worked at. The manager was there with police, and she asked her boss for a small talk. Quickly, she erased his memories of her ever working there, and some of the waitresses who knew her. If the battousai came here looking for her, no one would even remember her.  
  
She went home, and Misao bombarded her with questions. She said that she saw the murderer leave and followed him, lost him, then went to the police.  
  
Later that night, she snuck into everyone's rooms and erased their memories of her ever working in the bar. They didn't know she was a vampire, and they didn't need to know any time soon either.  
  
Battousai awoke in the woods, right where Kaoru left him. Some one was approaching and he waited for them. The figure almost glided over to his side, and produced a knife to cut the ropes.  
  
"Battousai, you let some woman defeat you, not once, but twice. I should have never bothered with you, you are weak."  
  
Battousai gave a pleading look and got to his knees and begged. "Please, my love let me at her. She is a vampire and is very strong. I just underestimated her strength."  
  
The figure thought for a moment. For ever it seemed she had been trying to rid the world of all the oldest vampires, so she could be the strongest and then destroy them all. There were very few old ones left. If Battousai could not defeat this one, she should be older than her.  
  
"Yes, Battousai, you will look for this woman, and when you find her, kill her. You want to be the strongest, so you can protect all of the innocent, right?"  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"Then you will kill this woman..."  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Kaoru? Kaoru will die, and then you will be strongest, so you can protect all."  
  
Battousai stood and ran off toward the city. To kill is to protect. That is what Tomoe, his love, bore into his mind.  
  
Rather short, but don't worry, I have all week to get a new chapter in, so just wait. I'm to tired to say much else, but since I don't have internet, I don't know the name's of my reviewers so I will just say this...  
  
Thank you all, you are wonderful readers and always will be. This message is for all who've read my story and for those who reviewed.  
  
Love Ymir-chan 


End file.
